Blackmail
by mage101
Summary: Drew blackmails Piper. But how far will she go? Rated M for a reason. Now a three-shot!
1. Ch 1: Tristan Mclean

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO

Anything OOC is intentional like Piper's dad knows about the greek gods and stuff.

Third Person POV

Drew leaving a party. She was walking back to her cabin and then she heard some moans. What she saw was Jason and Piper going at it. She then starting recording them and when they realised Drew was recording, they begged Drew and they would do anything to make sure it got deleted. So Drew found a plan pop up in her head. "Hmmm Piper, I think your dad is pretty hot for an old guy don't you think so?" Drew said with a smirk. Piper realised what her plan was. "No way, definitely not, don't drag my dad in this!". Drew then said "Let me fuck your dad for one night and Jason another night and I will delete the tape!" Jason said "Hmmm, fine but you **have **to delete the tape. Drew said "Deal, tonight I will have your dad Piper, then Jason!"

Third Person POV: Time - Night

Drew walked up Piper's house with a plan in her head and knocked on the door. Tristan Mclean opened the door and said "Can I help you?" Drew then answered "Yes you can, I'm Aphrodite!" Tristan Mclean then invited her in.

"You look younger" said Tristan. "I appear in this form for a reason, there is something I didn't get last time we were together, hot passionate love!" said Drew.

Drew's plan was to pretend to be Aphrodite so Tristan would not refuse to fuck her. Tristan then said "Well today's your lucky day, I'll do just that!" Tristan carried Drew bridal style and laid her on the bed in his bedroom.

He then stripped Drew really fast. Drew rubbed Tristan's crotch through his pants and made a bulge appear. "Looks like you're getting excited!" said Drew in a seductive tone. Tristan stripped himself and said "Suck!" Drew gave Tristan the best blowjob she could. "Dang Aphrodite, you suck like a pro!" he moaned.

He then cummed and Drew said "Time to return the favor!". Drew put her pussy so Tristan's head was by it. "Eat me!" Drew commanded. Tristan first teasingly put his tongue a bit in there but then he went deeper. He slightly stroked her clit and that made her cum. "Ok lets get to the fucking" Drew said.

Drew straddled Tristan and fucked him really hard. Tristan thrusted in the same time drew bounced in. "I want MORE!" Drew and Tristan quickened, not losing their timing. They eventually cummed and lay down, tired. "Thanks for the ride!" said Drew, giving Tristan a kiss and she went to sleep.


	2. Ch 2: Jason Grace

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO

Third Person POV

Drew woke up and went out of Tristan Mclean's house. She ate a teleportation pill which transported her back to her bed in camp half blood. Thanks to the Hecate cabin who made the pills. She then went over to Piper and said "Hello, I had a _great_ time with your dad!" Piper just shoot a glare and stormed out of the cabin. Drew decided to visit Jason's cabin. "Hey Jason, ready for tonight?" said Drew. "Whatever," said Jason with a frown. "I gotta go Drew" Jason left the cabin. Drew found herself thinking about how hot Piper was looking today. She then went over to Piper again. "Hey Piper, one more condition!," said Drew. "WHAT, no way!" answered Piper with defiance twinkling in her eyes. "Haha you have to be my slave for the whole of tomorrow or I'll leak the video!" said Drew with a smirk. Piper then sighed and agreed and ran back to her cabin.

Third Person POV: Time - Night

Drew went to Jason's cabin and said "It's time!". Jason then called her to his bed. He was already lying there. Drew took the duvet off him and found he was already naked.

"Already prepared?" said Drew. Jason then brought her in a kiss, quickly turning into a hot make-out session. "May as well get this over with!" said Jason. He brought Drew to her knees and said "Suck me off first!" Drew sucked him then started deep-throating him.

Jason cummed and asked "Can you keep a secret?" Drew nodded and Jason said "I think you are better at Bj's than Piper!" Drew smirked and then said "Let's get to the fucking shall we?"

Jason stripped Drew, playing with her boobs and then Drew straddled Jason. She rode him hard for a while but the Jason flipped them so Jason was in control. All this time Drew has been moaning with pleasure. "Gods, you're so fucking tight!" said Jason.

Drew said through her moans "A gift from my mum, it makes Aphrodite kids tight all the time" Jason pulled out and painted Drew with his cum and then Drew cummed. "Well, satisfied?" said Jason. Drew said "Oh yeah!" Drew put on her clothes and left Jason to clean up.

Drew went back to her cabin and fell asleep. She is going to get some pretty good dreams!


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this story hasn't probably worked out how I would like it but enjoy the final chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I ordered Piper to come to me, with a bit of charmspeak.

Did I mention she was my slave for a day?

I used a bit of charmspeak because she is a bit feisty.

I went to our cabin's hot tub and locked the door.

I said to Piper "Strip me bitch!"

She glumly stripped me of my clothes.

I smirked and said "Now strip yourself"

I had to use a bit of charmspeak again because she probably wouldn't do the order otherwise.

She is a bit vulnerable right now so I can take advantage of her right now.

She stripped herself and I ordered her to get in the hot tub.

Piper was quite hot actually, so I started fingering her a bit.

I ordered her to keep still.

She gave me a angry and desperate look, and said "Stop it, I'm not a lesbian!"

I replied "Neither am I, I'm just having some fun!"

I fingered her with two fingers now.

I ordered her to finger me with two fingers as well.

She complied, fingering me fast.

I cummed on her fingers and ordered her to lick the cum off them.

She did it and waited for the next order.

I told her to reach into my pant pocket and grab the thing what was in it, out.

She did, it was a strap on dildo!

She gave it to me, but she was a bit scared of what I was going to do with it.

I strapped it on and said to Piper "Spread your legs for me bitch!"

She did hesitantly and I thrusted into her.

I went very fast, not letting her adjust to the size.

She came very quickly and I ordered her to put on the dildo.

She did and I told her to thrust into me.

She looked at me in disgust and thrusted into me fast.

The size was quite big of the dildo and I enjoyed it throughly.

I didn't cum as fast as Piper, because I was enjoying it.

I finally came and told Piper to take the dildo off.

She took it off and put it on the side of the tub.

I started rubbing my breasts against Piper, trying to get her a bit flustered.

It worked because she was blushing.

I smirked a small smirk and started rubbing Piper's pussy and rubbing one finger along her clit.

She moaned but immediately kept quiet.

I said "Come on Pipes, have some fun with me, don't be so uptight!"

She just grumbled and said "Why should have fun having sex with my half-sister!"

I said "We are not going to be in a relationship hon, I'm just having some fun!"

She said "I have had enough, you can tell the world because I don't care anymore!"

I sighed, knowing my fun was up and destroyed the video infront of Piper.

She looked at me and said "Thanks"

We got dressed in silence and left in silence.

We never mentioned the blackmail again, we got closer though.

It turns out Piper is actually pretty cool.

I think I will just try to relax and be nice from here on out.

Promise.


End file.
